The Challenge
by the-hinotori
Summary: It was meant to be an easy win, like all their other challenges, but can Seto Kaiba possibly beat Mai this time? And why does it seem so daunting? If you care to, read and see....Being REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: usual, don't own a thing, except my own mind. (well I hope I own it!)_

"Your good Kaiba, but not that good."

Mai's eyebrow raised suggestively.

"Really, I guess I need to see an eye specialist then; because your disk shows a rather large 0 from where I'm standing."

Mai shrugged, lips twitching ever so slightly. "As the french say, C'est La Vie. You win some you lose some."

Kaiba raised himself to his full height, crossing his arms - lip curled ever so slightly.

"Have you ever had a victory against me Kajaku - I can't say that one comes to mind."

Mai gave a knowing smile. _"Yet!"_

"What 's the matter Kajaku, cat got your tongue? Anything would have to be an improvement on the doggy breath you inhale each day."

Jou made to lunge, but stayed his ground as Mai wagged a finger in remonstrance. Her smile grew as Kaiba's expression changed from one of assured cockiness to pure disgust.

"Lick your paws cat, the creams getting away - what are you up to?"

"A girl can smile - can't she?"

Kaiba let loose a low growl.

_"That's it Mai, reel him in nice and slow. Not too quick or this little fishy will jump the hook."_

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, and the trademark smirk returned. "Am I right in supposing that you are about to lay down a challenge to me?"

"Yes."

"All right Kajaku, let's see what you've got." Though his eye appeared firmly fixed on his challenger; Kaiba caught the sudden and excited twitch of movement from his favourite whipping post - his smirk grew wider still. _"So the mutt is on this too - interesting."_

"Well Kajaku, I'm waiting." He leant back against the wall, adjusting his cuffs before finally crossing his arms over his chest - eyebrow cocked to emphasise the fact that he was indeed enacting what he said.

Mai faltered slightly giving idle thought to treason within the ranks - this little fish was renowned for his mind games and to her mind said fish was far too sure of himself. Folding her arms she raised a finger thoughtfully to brush over her lips, after a few extra moments of contemplation she nodded her head ever so slightly in satisfied silence. No she was certain their accomplice had revealed nothing of the plan, Kaiba was merely being his usual self, and if she didn't answer soon he would walk expounding on his theory that all the Yugi-tachi were childish and unworthy of his almighty attention - leaving the reason for this challenge out in the cold. That Mai was not about to let happen despite her inability to comprehend why the reason should focus on the iceman of all people.

"You think you're the King of the Pops don't you Kaiba?"

"Kajaku no matter which way you try, you'll never beat me, so let me make this easy for you - I'm an extremely busy man and don't have the time or inclination to play your game of charades."

Here Kaiba paused to hit home his impatience. Pushing off the wall he opened his briefcase once more.

"I'll accept any challenge you have."

"Any?" She repeated, confidence returning ever so gradually as she watched Kaiba ready his deck for another duel.

"Any!" He replied with emphasis.

Turning to Jou Mai called, "You're my witness Katsuya."

"Gotcha!" Jou gave a thumbs up.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, boredom slowly setting in. "Get on with it."

"Tsk Tsk. How impatient we are, you'll have to change that to win this challenge Kaiba."

"Just hurry up." He growled, moving to swap decks with her.

"Oh no it's not a duel, well not with cards at least." She replied coyly

Kaiba froze.

"You don't have to do it, but if you don't I win on forfeit." A smirk. "After all you did say you would accept any challenge, or have you changed your mind?"

"Not a chance." Voice strong, but for the briefest of moments his eyes and posture held a flicker of uncertainty.

Mai smiled. "Don't look so worried, you're merely going to eat your own words."

"Which one's in particular? Unlike you my vocabulary's quite extensive."

"Hey watcha mouth, don't think ya can talk ta my gal like that."

"Bite me, mutt!"

Jou leapt. Halting only seconds before a possible collision with said girl as Mai stepped in front.

"Your chivalry is noted Katsuya but let me handle this one. As I said, you'll eat your own words Kaiba. You think everyone jumps for money, I say you're wrong."

He snorted.

Mai raised her eyebrow again.

"The challenge! You have to woo and win the heart of a girl."

Kaiba snorted. "Your inanity often astounds me Kajaku, but I think you've excelled yourself today. I've only to flash my gold card, pay a photographer to snap them and basically lay the world at their feet. All of which is done with money."

Mai shook her head, smirking widely.

"Hardly a challenge then is it, and it would only prove you right. No in this you have to win her with your debonair personality, your capital is not allowed to play a part."

Jou choked.

Like a match to a candlewick the flame within Kaiba was lit.

"What you think that I can't win this prissy little challenge mutt."

"Ya know Mai, 'e's not as dumb as I thought 'e was. That's right moneybags ain't nothin' gonna stop Mai winnin' this one, it's in the bag."

"And how exactly do you plan to monitor my movements."

"Oh that's easy," Laughed Mai breathily. "We have several spies at our disposal."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed at this revelation.

"So I take it you're forfeiting?"

"Not a chance in hell. Bring it on."

"Stellar, Absolutely Stellar!"

Grabbing his briefcase Kaiba strode away leaving the two to themselves.

"Ya do know, she's gonna kill ya for this? Doncha?" Jou stood watching the retreating back of Kaiba, flicking his gaze back to Mai.

Mai stood smirking and shrugged.

"I still don' know where ya got such an idea anyway." Jou countered.

Mai sighed. "Unlike men, girls talk. We're not afraid to express our innermost feelings."

It was a look worthy of their intended victim and Mai couldn't help but wonder if her beau had spent just a little too much of the day in the testy dragon's company. The unwavering gaze of disbelief began to unnerve her finally forcing the dam of silence to burst.

"Oh alright I blackmailed her. Happy?" Mai pouted, like Kaiba she preferred to keep the upper hand on her darling Katsuya ensuring his unwavering adoration, a sentiment she reflected happily would leave their opponent gagging quite gracelessly. No a wised up Jou was infinitely more dangerous and far more difficult to control. Her greatest fear always lay...

Jou's raucous outburst of laughter cut through her thoughts. "Yeah with what? C'mon, spill I ain't gonna tell a soul."

"Oh how can I trust thee, let me count the ways."

Raising one finger, then another, Mai stood deep in thought. "No, you told Honda. No you told Anzu that one, oh there was…no you ended up repeating that one back to me. Nope can't think of a single time I've told you something that you've kept it a secret."

"Dat's unfair Mai. Ya can't count it if I told the person who told me."

"The fact is Katsuya you're 'bout as discreet as a fart in a bottle. So no I'm not going to tell. At least not yet, now come on we've work to do."

* * *

The vicious manner in which door met door frame left the hidden party uncertain as to whether they should venture forth. Mokuba gazed warily down from the landing hesitant to announce his presence. Exhaling slightly he girded his loins for the inevitable and asked what he deemed to be the least attractive but most portent question.

"You lost, didn't you?"

Balking mid flounce through the front entrance, Seto threw an incredulous look at his brother.

"I take it by the death stare you're giving me that I am wrong. But if you didn't lose why are you so angry?"

"Because that scheming …" Seeing the boys eyes widen in expectation of the next word, Kaiba reined his anger a little. "She's challenged me."

Mokuba swallowed and blinked rapidly, a gesture not lost on the sharp eyes of the elder Kaiba; but his temper had passed all measure of control and the significance of why such an action disturbed him passed by without further thought.

"Is that all?"

"_What_ do you mean is that all?"

"Well she hasn't won a game of Duel Monsters against you yet, so what's the big deal."

Kaiba's blue eyes narrowed to a cold icy hue. Mokuba cringed inwardly, his brother was enraged beyond any measures he had seen before and when the end of this game came, vengeance would be dealt swiftly.

"_DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND IT'S NOT A CARD CHALLENGE?" _Seto screamed the sentence in frustration, the pent up anger on the ride home finally spinning the pressure valve in his body.

"Oooh" was all that Mokuba could say.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'OH'? IT'S MORE THAN AN OH."

Mokuba's height shrunk visibly, Seto's voice of anger had an uncanny way of piercing his eardrums, even in the largest of arena's. Not for the first time did he wonder if his brother had been born with a microphone inserted, and precisely where - should anyone enquire - said implement may reside depended wholly and solely on Mokuba's mood for the day.

"What is the challenge then?" He ventured nervously.

"I have to win the heart of a girl without using my money."

No answer.

Seto's eye's narrowed. "It's not like you to be struck dumb on occasions such as these. Aren't you going to ask me why?"

"Why?" Came the forced and hushed reply

"Because I said that everyone is only interested in money, and they said I'm wrong."

First a whetting of lips, then...

"But big brother, that makes no sense."

"What do you mean?" Kaiba snapped.

"Well if you win her heart without using money, wouldn't that mean they are right?"

Seto stood frozen _"That cunning bitch!" _his mind laughed at him. _"No wonder the mutt was dancing about like a nancy. Maybe there was still a way." _

But no matter where his reverie took him the result was always the same; no there wasn't because even if he did prove that people, namely girls, only wanted someone for their money he would still lose the challenge because he didn't win the girls heart the way he was meant to.

"Shit, how did I let her trap me like that."

Again the involuntary swallow shifted the growing adams apple within Mokuba's neck. He normally never heard his brother swear, and now twice in a short space of time Seto had let fly. Well admittedly he didn't say the first one, but it was certainly implied.

"You could say you're not doing it." Mokuba offered trying to be helpful.

"Oh sure let's just hand the." He paused again. "Let's just give a victory through forfeit, shall we? Really live that one down now wouldn't we?"

His brother was spending too much time in the Yugi-tachi's company - an error he would have to correct if Mokuba's grip on reality were to be saved.

"But you can't win."

"It's a matter of principle now Mokuba. I can at least rub her nose in my wealth."

Unseen by the elder Kaiba, as he marched into his office slamming the door, Mokuba's countenance began to pale somewhat.

* * *

Yugi smiled at the dismayed person before him.

"Aw c'mon Yug, one time that's all I'm askin', just once."

"Sorry Jou, but it was you who handed it to me."

Honda burst out laughing.

"I don' see what's so funny." Said Jou sulkily.

"Your face, that's what. So how'd Mai go?"

Jou brightened considerably at this. Honda's mouth dropped in surprise.

"Don't tell me she beat 'im?"

Jou shook his head but still grinned like a maniac.

Yugi and Honda gave the other a confused glance.

"Well if she didn' beat 'im, why are you so pleased. I'da thought you would be decoratin' the pavement with 'im now."

"No need, Mai already has."

"Intriguing." Said Yugi, rubbing his chin. "If she didn't beat him in the duel, how else would she do that."

"She challenged 'im."

"Yeah an' lost." Said Honda.

"No ya idiot. She challenged 'im again."

Yugi swallowed hard and with worry etched all over him he ventured the next question.

"What sort of challenge, and what does she stand to lose?"

"And that there Yug is da beaudiful part. She can't lose. I wonder if moneybags has worked it out yet? Boy I'd give anythin' ta see 'is face when 'e does." Jou let his mind wander gleefully over all the possible scenarios.

"A challenge she can't lose, but how?" Yugi felt the tightening of Yami within - he was obviously as unconvinced as Yugi himself, but for the moment was holding his own council.

* * *

Mokuba made a hasty retreat from the house. With the present mood of his brother he didn't want to be within range when the awful discovery was made.

Instructing the driver to his desired destination, his mind raced through each of the possible scenarios - ultimately they all showed a gravestone with the name Mokuba Kaiba etched deeply in, the only difference lay in which one would contain the phrase beloved brother.

He sighed forlornly.

How on earth did he become entangled in this scheme? Peering out the window, his chest heaved again. The answer to that question was obvious; they had played the one card guaranteed to bring the boy on side, and now everything was starting to go pear shaped. His mission - seek that card out and hope it would save him from disaster.

Pulling up, the driver came round and opened the door. With the knowledge that he was no longer required, he left with the understanding that he had no idea where the young Kaiba was should his whereabouts be queried.

Mokuba pushed on the door. The small bell tinkled to signal his entry. A woman peered round the corner and smiled.

"Can I help you young man?"

Mokuba edged closer. "Is Anzu here please?"

It took a moment for the woman to realise what he'd said as his voice was so low. Her frown shifted to an expression of enlightenment.

"Oh Anzu, no I'm sorry; she's just finished for the day."

Mokuba could have cried. The desperate plight of the boy must have been felt by the woman, for she lightly touched his shoulder and said. "I believe she had some work that needed completing for her employer."

Horror replaced desperation. Throwing a thank you over his shoulder he raced through the door and down the street. He needed to get to Anzu and do it fast.

* * *

Anzu meanwhile was just settling down to do some work when her phone rang.

"You better have a damn good explanation Mazaki."

Anzu cringed at the harsh tone. "Sorry, I didn't think you'd mind."

Silence.

She counted down the seconds before the inevitable explosion, instead of the scream though his voice hissed through the line.

"And what precisely gave you that idea?"

Anzu's eyes widened and an involuntary shudder rippled through her. He was angry beyond anything she had witnessed previously and it frightened her. Mind racing to think what she could possibly have done; she nearly missed the rest of the tirade, and immediately wished she had.

"Do not touch anything, do you hear me? I'm coming into that office now and believe me when I get there you will wish you were already in America."

She dropped the handset as the slamming of the phone on the other end retorted loudly in her ear. Bending to retrieve it she was surprised to find an extremely out of breath Mokuba doubled over before her desk.

"Anzu…I haveta…tell you ….somethin'." He gasped

"You and your brother both it seems."

Mokuba gripped the desk for support and groaned. "Seto isn't here is he?"

"Not yet. But apparently he's going to make it worth my while when he does arrive." She replied, voice laced in sarcasm.

Mokuba's eyes widened considerably. "He didn't say why, did he?"

"No. But I think I know that already."

"YOU DO?"

Getting up she made her way round to Mokuba and helped him to sit. Satisfied the shuddering mess before her wouldn't topple from his seat, she grabbed a glass and made her way to the water cooler. On returning she noted his ghastly colour and the constant shifting of his eyes towards the elevator.

"Never mind my problems, what have you been doing?" She rubbed his back in slow circles as he gulped down the drink.

"Running." Came the reply.

Anzu laughed. "That much I can tell, but why? What was so urgent?"

"I went to meet you at your dance class and the lady said you were here."

Anzu was visibly shocked. "You ran all the way from there?"

Mokuba nodded.

"What's going on Mokuba?"

"I had to get to you before Seto did."

"I can't see what the fuss is with me coming in, I wasn't going to ask to be paid for today." She sighed in defeat. "I just had to finish those transfers before Monday and of all people I would have expected Seto insisted I do it."

She knew she was raving but the force of having both the President and the Vice President actively seeking her down was playing very badly on her nerves.

"The transfers were done yesterday."

Being caught in her own little world, the statement didn't register for a good minute.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, but did you just say that they were done?"

He nodded.

"Then I needn't be here? Who did them?"

Mokuba swallowed hard. "I did."

Anzu blinked and then smiled. "Thank you, you needn't have helped me like that."

The boy was positively green about the gills.

"Mokuba what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself running?"

He shook his head, his eyes becoming moist.

"Mokuba you're beginning to frighten me. Now tell me what on earth is wrong?" She said taking the boy firmly in her embrace.

"I'm sorry Anzu." Tears shone along the rims of his eyelids.

"If you mean for helping me, then don't be. It was very kind of you."

Mokuba's head shook from side to side but any further conversation was cut off by the rather abrupt arrival Seto.

"Mazaki, my office now!"

Anzu's eyes fluttered, as she peered around the deserted office, and before she could stop herself she ventured the question why.

Stepping within her space Seto brought his face dangerously close to her own and hissed. "Because I said so."

Mokuba's heart lurched at Seto's tone and any attempts to circumvent his brother brought little result; finally with the threat of physical removal Mokuba sat quietly stomach churning with knowledge at the impending onslaught. He was certain that should any doctor examine him now, they would find an ulcer worthy of entry into the Guinness Book of Records. Gazing helplessly at Anzu he braced himself for the next chapter of Seto rage.

Anzu for her part stood helplessly before the seething CEO, she had never had to ask permission to work in her own time before; and though her mind and nerves were badly jangled one clear question begged an answer.

"How did…"

Seto fixed her with a hard stare. "Did I ask you to speak?"

Anzu puffed up indignantly. "No, you didn't, but I'm bloody well going to anyway."

Seto's head pulled back involuntarily. The younger Kaiba was pulled from his misery by the determined girl's outburst. Never had he heard her speak in that tone before. It was widely known she could defend herself, but rarely did so, choosing more passive means to prove a point. Now though - her eyes were flashing just as dangerously as his brothers, daring him to stop her again.

"As I was saying, how did you know I was here." Taking her mobile from her pocket she noted several missed calls, and realised despairingly that the phone was still set to silent from earlier at her dance class.

Seto used this moment to recover from his surprise. He wasn't accustomed to her speaking with such ferocity.

"If I had done what you did, I would try and cover my tracks too." He responded coolly

"And what precisely is that meant to imply?" Anzu retorted just as hotly.

Mokuba shrank into the padding of the chair. The game was up, he knew it, all the well laid plans were about to tear at the seams and disaster to befall him.

"Don't play dumb Mazaki, it demeans us both. You botched it, and might I add what royal job you did too." He curled his mouth in disgust. "If I was paying you for your mistakes Mazaki, you'd be a rich woman now."

Anzu paled. Not since high school had he looked at her with such loathing and even then not to this extent. Anzu's soul felt the keenness of the lost ground, and her heart clenched in response.

"What do you mean," she stammered, "What did I botch?"

"All right lets play your little game of feigned ignorance then. Instead of transferring monies from the company account, you've moved it from my personal account. I am now overdrawn by a rather remarkable total. The bank has placed a hold on my account until the debit is fixed."

"B-but your Seto Kaiba, they can't."

He stood dumbfounded. "I know who I am. I don't need you pointing out the obvious. What I do need from you is an explanation of how in hell could you be so stupid." His voice rising at the end.

"Can't we transfer the money from Kaiba Corporation's bank account back into yours?" Anzu replied softly

"Not that much."

"But how is it any different to dispersing it elsewhere."

Seto ran his hand through his hair and walked to the window, hitting it with a clenched fist.

"I have a safeguard in place that restricts the amount of money that can be deposited into personal accounts. It seems I've even outsmarted myself with this."

"Is the restriction a daily one?"

"Yes, but this amount will take days to put back in. How, just tell me how?" He was almost, but not quite, pleading for an answer.

Anzu opened her mouth to reply and then closed it again. The answer she would have given, tortured her mind. With a fleeting glance at the fearful boy beside her, she slumped to the chair next to his. Seto noted the interaction between the two, it like the reason for this discussion disturbed him and for the second time that day his anger filed it away as thought to be continued.

Resting her elbow on the arm of the chair, Anzu pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"I can't answer that question." She held up her hand forestalling another outburst. "I don't know how it happened, but I can offer this, if it helps any."

"What?" His tone was nearly civil.

"Seeing as this will take days to rectify, let me at least try and replace some of the personal money you lost. Just tell me the amount and I'll get it from the bank tomorrow."

"Anzu, no you can't." Cried Mokuba.

Anzu placed a warm hand on his and fixed him with an equally warm smile, but her eyes spoke something deeper. They said we need to talk.

"No Mokuba, I made a mistake, and I need to atone for it."

Seto's hawklike stare shifted from Anzu to Mokuba and back again. Sighing he steepled his hands above his nose trying to ease the throbbing pain that had arisen with the revelation of his poverty. He honestly felt for the man who had been chosen to deliver such glad tidings for there could be no doubting the state of the other's head following their meeting - and as such Seto delivered his verdict on Anzu's submittal.

"Alright Mazaki, I'll accept your offer, and consider yourself fired."

The pent up emotion within Mokuba spilled forth.

"Seto no, it's…."

Anzu placed a finger on his lips. "I think it best if we don't say anymore, don't you?"

Seto's eyes narrowed. "Who are you to say when my brother can and cannot speak?"

The dark sapphire hue returned to Anzu's bright orbs. "Don't you think he's endured enough. What good would it be to hash over this any further! I merely stopped Mokuba from hurting himself."

For the second time that day, Anzu had managed to completely floor Domino's richest man.

"Wait for me downstairs Mokuba, I want to speak with Mazaki alone."

"NO!" came the defiant answer.

Anzu pressed her lips together trying to bite back the response that came readily to mind.

"NOW Mokuba!"

Anzu nodded, her gaze holding the promise of a future conversation betwixt them..

Dejected, Mokuba left the room, a brief glance back telling him all he needed to know. Anzu would hold her silence with as equal determination as his brother would vent until there was nothing left to release. It was not until the sliding door of the lift met its metal barrier did Seto speak again - his voice quiet but fully laced with venom. He wanted truth and would strike to kill if his will was not met.

"Seeing as_ you _made the mistake."

Anzu wasn't quite sure that she liked the sudden change of tact or indeed the stress given to the word "you", but only swallowed; her jaw twitching slightly. The pause was a trap she knew well and there was no way on this God given earth she would be led to its centre.

Disappointed, but impressed, the CEO continued.

"Tell me how _you _came to be an even greater idiot than those freak friends of yours."

Struggling to keep her composure, Anzu made a sacrifice she detested, but considered for the greater good. Retaliating to the less than complimentary appraisal of her friends and self would only escalate the situation and the danger of saying too much now led Anzu down the path less travelled - she checked her tongue. Nothing else mattered but the child who'd flown to her side distressed beyond all measure of reason and she would be damned if she'd send him to the jaws of a wolf. There was more to this than met the eye and Anzu's keen mind - despite her own dilemma of impending poverty and distinct inability to remedy said dilemma in the immediate future - was already calculating the truths. A three year old would have little problem in completing the transactions, so how could a boy of Mokuba's age and personal experience have made such a mistake? And using her login not his own. She made a mental not to one day tackle the almighty power about his inability to safeguard his system - maybe the same day she pegged him for his comment. No, something was rotten in the state of Denmark, but from where the stench arose was the matter of intrigue. How now then to bluff the wolflike dragon so that she may begin her trek to enlightenment. Her mind a whir she ventured to answer his question.

"My log should tell you the sequence of events should it not, after all my name appears against each action does it not?"

Shrewd as ever, the poker faced CEO gave his answer. "I'm yet to complete a tracecert."

Her concerns for Mokuba's wellbeing heightened. It was as though the rabid beast already knew but merely awaited the confession. Well it wouldn't be by her mouth or hand that Mokuba's slaying arose. Let someone else be the axe grinder.

Anzu's chin rose a little higher, an act earning not one but two raised brows in response.

"Well then I'll say this, and say it one time only," she had to word this carefully lest she perjure herself. "I do not exactly remember how I did it, after all I have been, and I make no excuses for it, extremely tired of late, but as my log on will testify the mistake was mine. As I also said you will have what money I possess in your hot sweaty hand tomorrow and the office will be as it was before I came, completely devoid of any human existence. Happy? Good!"

With that Anzu turned her back, held her head high and marched towards the relative safety of the elevator. How the hell did she keep doing that? Any domination he may have felt was lost.

Denied three times, he sought to regain the upper hand.

"So Peter, you think you can walk away when I'm talking to you, come back here I haven't finished yet."

The poignancy of the statement was not lost on Anzu, as he had hoped it would be. This should have been the definitive victory, proving her sheltered existence and his supreme knowledge.

"I'm sorry Pontius were you talking to me? I haven't seen you walk on water yet - so you haven't quite made it to the ranks of Christ. However if you change that water into wine," she continued pointing at Mokuba's half finished glass, "then I'll reconsider, God alone knows how anyone can endure you sober."

Her back once more to him Anzu slapped the down button with emphasis and in a short space of time the doors opened. Eyes fluttering shut she took a deep breath and entered, something deep within pulled at her conscience urging her to look one last time upon her former employer. What she saw nearly caused her to fly back out, but that which had urged her to look also checked her movements. Feelings and memories of a past well hidden awoke to the stirrings of her soul, and dreams long held in the subconscious flooded through.

* * *

"You did what?" Mai let her hands slide over her face and eventually thread her fingers through her hair, clasping them behind.

Anzu's patience, already frazzled, was steadily losing all sense of proportion.

"I had to, don't tell me you're going to defend him?"

Mai jerked back in her seat with hands raised in defence. "You misunderstand me, I couldn't care less that you retracted the pole a few inches, it's the money I'm stuck on. What on earth made you do that?"

"I made a mistake Mai. I know what it's like to be without money."

Mai laid her hands flat on the table and pressed forward slightly. "The mistake wasn't yours though, was it?"

Anzu's eyes slitted a fraction. "Where in the sequence of this conversation did I say that, how do you know that I didn't do it?"

Mai quickly invented a blank canvas for her face so that imbalance within couldn't shine through, what a fine time Anzu had chosen to be astute.

"It's not the sort of mistake you would make." Mai finally responded.

Anzu gave her a distinctly Kaiba like expression. "Really, and under the circumstances who would have."

Mai's eyes darted about, fixing them on the clock she heaved a sigh of relief; her torture was about to end.

"Oh god, Anzu I have to go, I promised to meet up with someone now - we'll continue this later."

"Park it back down on that seat, and tell me what's going on. Whoever it is can amuse themselves for a while."

"Nuh sorry no can do. It's the only time they had available."

Anzu stared thoughtfully at Mai's back as she hurried away. Mai was flustered! Unusual, Mai was never flustered. A nerve had been hit for sure, but why was it so sensitive? She looked to Yugi for help.

The lifelong link held good, not a word spoken but he knew exactly what she was saying.

"I strongly suspect a connection to her unlosable challenge with Kaiba. So did you really make that mistake?"

Anzu was caught in two minds. Tell Yugi, or not tell him. Which would be the safer option.

"I'll take the prolonged silence as a probable no, shall I."

"No, it was done under my login, therefore my name is registered against the error, and as such it belongs to me alone."

Yugi's violet eyes shone with scepticism. "So you say."

"Is that the number one phrase in the book of mens skepticism?" Seeing his confusion Anzu decided to let this pass and instead drew attention to his recent disclosure. "Tell me more about this challenge."

Yugi shrugged. "I wish I could, but I don't know anything."

Anzu's brow furrowed slightly. "Did Mai tell you?"

Yugi continued to flip over the cards he held in his hand, laying them out in formation. "No Jou did, it was a little disturbing actually."

"Oh, why?"

Yugi flicked his eyes up to her face. "Well, one minute he was a sulky child and the next it was as though the previous 10 minutes had not occurred."

"What made him sulky?"

"I trounced him, it was his own fault though."

Anzu chuckled. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to let him win one game."

Yugi's air became serious. "He should earn it, to give it to him would be to patronise him. Jou's better than that. He just needs to concentrate more."

Feeling duly put in her place, Anzu returned to the matter at hand. "So what brightened his day then?"

"Honda asked him if Mai had beaten Kaiba, and he started to grin. To say we were shocked was an understatement, I mean when has Mai ever beaten Kaiba before? She's good, but not that good."

Before Anzu could utter a word Yugi forestalled her with a raised palm, emphasising the unspoken with a shake of his head.

"But." was all Anzu managed to say before Yugi continued.

"See what I mean by disturbing? Jou's grinning while all the time telling us she's lost. Honda was so shaken by Jou's weirdness that he suggested Jou should be wiping the floor with Kaiba."

At this Anzu's posture stiffened.

Seeing the change from the corner of his eye, Yugi tried to control his twitching lips, as a small smirk threatened to break through. Nonchalantly he continued his story, giving most of his attention to the cards laid out before him.

"Then Jou pipes up that Mai already had." The lips twitched again, as his vision took in Anzu's sudden facial tic. "And of course one thing led to another and we eventually found out she had challenged him with the challenge to beat all challenges. According to Jou there is no way she can lose this."

Anzu attempted to process this with everything else that had happened yesterday. "There's no such thing as an unlosable bet with him, he'll always find a way to turn something to his advantage."

"Well apparently this time he can't. I don't know what the challenge is, but Jou's 100 per cent confident that she's got it in the bag."

Anzu gave a loud sigh. "I fear there will be tears before the end, only who will be crying I wonder!"

Picking up her bag, she presented Yugi with a small smile. "I better get going to the bank and get that money, before he thinks I've jumped on a plane for Switzerland."

"Be careful Anzu. Don't take too much of this on yourself."

Anzu's thoughts drifted briefly into their own world, coming back to reality she squeezed his hand. "If it saves someone, then I'll be that Ankh."

Stepping away she pieced the puzzle together in her tired mind. Having had little sleep last night she was not exactly operating on all cylinders, but there was enough awareness to take in the point forms, it was just working out how they fitted together that was the stumbling block.

The next hurdle to cross her path came as she stood in front of the teller.

Bloody daily limits. At this rate she'd be a hundred before she gave him the amount promised. Looking forlornly at the dark office behind the shutters, she removed the allowed amount from the automatic teller and added another to do visit to her list for tomorrow. Reaching for her phone she rang a number she had come to know well.

_"Leave a message."_

Bloody messagebank. She shut the phone without a word, what could she say. Sorry I've screwed up again. No she would see the bank tomorrow, get the rest and then see him. What could one more day possibly do.

"I'm sorry miss but for an amount like that we need at least 24 hour notice and approval from the manager." came the clipped reply to her withdrawal request.

Anzu wanted to melt into the plush carpet at her feet.

"How much can I take out then?"

"Two thousand is the daily limit over the counter."

Anzu rested her head against the counter window, and swore lightly under her breath.

"Alright, can I take that today, and I'll come back for the rest tomorrow."

"Of course, with the Manager's approval of course." The smarmy smile did little to jolly Anzu, and after an hour long lecture from the Manager himself, Anzu departed the Bank three hours after she first walked through the door.

Placing the envelope containing both yesterdays and todays withdrawals safely at the bottom of her bag, she let her mind torment her with the probable results of the forthcoming meeting. Exactly how would Seto react when he found she didn't have all the money today? Her words from yesterday came back to haunt her. What's one more day, played over and over again in her mind. Butterflies circulated through her, rendering her completely ill by the time she reached his office.

Stepping past the lift door she debated which would be the wiser course. Face him now or clear her desk. She weighed the two choices in her mind. Staring fixedly at his door she made up her mind. Clear her desk. Grabbing a box, she placed her photo's, plant and personal items such as eating utensils and her cup into it. Leaving it atop the desk to pick it up on her departure she moved to knock quietly on his door. The thought of announcing herself rallied up the hornet's nest that now replaced the earlier butterflies. Preoccupied with her state of mind and body, she missed his call to enter. Suddenly the door flung wide, and a severely annoyed Kaiba stood before her.

"Are you deaf or something? I said come in."

She didn't answer, only letting her eyes flicker briefly to his face before returning their attention to the floor. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the envelope.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have it all, they wouldn't let me take more than the 2000 on such short notice. I've arranged to collect the rest tomorrow."

He looked down at the envelope. Trying to hide the shock that had crept into his eyes he took the package and nodded.

Not quite knowing how to proceed, Anzu pointed vaguely at the box sitting on her desk.

"I've packed up my things, so I'll be going now. If you like I can hand the rest to Mokuba so we don't have to meet again. There's four thousand in there all ready." The sentence made little sense due to speed at which it was delivered.

He continued to look at the envelope. She gave a couple of backward steps before turning and hastily grabbing the box, pleading with the heavens to let her depart quickly before any further disaster should occur.

The suddenness of the turn coupled with a tiredness born from several days of inadequate sleep, Anzu swooned. Gripping the edge of her desk, she fought the overriding urge to be horrendously ill. Strong hands reached to steady her and secrets of the subconscious once more weaved their way through. A terror long relegated to the shadow realms loomed before Anzu's startled eyes. In a blind panic she shrugged away the hands, which gripped her arms so firmly, fumbled with the box of possessions and ran for the lift. The nausea she felt rose forcibly within, adrenalin pumping through her to every limb. Fight or Flight!

Not until the lift doors closed completely did Kaiba awake from the stupor he had fallen into. And though no breeze could enter the floor on which his office lay, he shuddered involuntarily. Something inhuman and to him, incomprehensible, had taken place. He didn't like things that were grey, life should be black and white, but this was definitely neither. The question remained, was it friend or foe?

Kaiba's eyes alighted on the envelope of money. He must have dropped it when he had reached for Anzu, but nothing of that moment was clear. Reaching down he flicked it up between two fingers; looking to his office first and then the lift, he strode with purpose toward his desk collecting his keys from the top drawer and slipped the dress jacket from the hook, closing the office door as he exited.

Reaching the ground floor, he ignored the desk clerk as they called frantically after him.

"I'm terribly sorry Okinori-san," The girl gestured helplessly toward the retreating back of her suddenly deaf employer, "It's seems Kaiba-sama has some urgent business to attend."

The greying, older man grunted curling his lip and tossing his head to show just how displeased he was. A rather forthright and weedy looking assistant stepped forward, placing himself uncomfortably within the desk clerks personal space. With a pursed mouth and flaring nostrils, the girl very nearly gave way to a fit of the giggles; he had only to start pawing the ground and her image of a rampaging bull would have been complete. As it was she held them at bay, and dutifully waited to the dressing down she was about to receive on behalf of her employer. Her mother had questioned her sanity when applying for a position within Kaiba Corp, but like all other females who had laid eyes upon the testy dragon lover she was convinced that she would catch his eye and her fairytale life would begin. Thirty minutes of berating gave ample time to reflect on this fantasy and her mothers countering arguments, and a mental note never to mention this event to her beloved parent was made.

Although not best pleased Okinori's assistant eventually left some skin on her hide for future flaying and accepted a rescheduling of the meeting at both parties convenience.

"Mazaki-san will be in contact later today, yes." The harried girl, nervously whet her lips.

"She had better be, Okinori-sama is an extremely busy man and this treatment is nothing short of insulting." The weedy little man looked ready to begin a new tirade, but satisfied himself with a final parting shot before shuffling quickly to follow in his employers wake, "If she doesn't Okinori-sama will be taking his offer to another interested partner and Kaiba Corp will lose its hold on this industry."

Collapsing against the desk it took the girl a few moments to realise that the hissing in her ear was in fact a colleague from upstairs.

"What?" She asked rubbing her face.

The distressed looking young man leant in closer but continued to whisper.

"Why did you say that Mazaki-san would call?" He looked about nervously fearing their employer would rampage through while they gossiped.

Closing her eyes slowly, a sigh slipped between her lips. "In case you hadn't noticed, Kaiba-sama has left already, so I think we can disperse with the postulating don't you? Of _course_ I said Mazaki-san would, who else would I say is going to call?" There was true exhaustion in her voice. "Mazaki-san IS his Personal Assistant."

The young man gasped.

"Haven't you heard?" He whispered conspiratorially.

"Obviously not, and please stop whispering, my head is throbbing and trying to understand your hissing is not helping."

Indignant, the young man stood up straight. Hurt written all over his face, he had let the earlier insult pass in the hope of making an impact with his news; but yet another attack upon his person proved too overwhelming.

"Well there's no need for rudeness, Mori-san, I'd have thought you of all people would be happy to hear the news."

Mori-san gave an apologetic nod, and slumped back in her seat. "I'm sorry Ishikawa-san, please go on."

Ishikawa brightened again. Looking once more around he leant forward.

"He fired her." Came the quick reply.

Mori-san fought with the urge to slowly disappear beneath her desk. Reaching into the bottom drawer, she pulled free her handbag and placed it before her. With pounding head she raised herself slowly from her seat, pushing the now empty chair beneath and walked the long mile for the entrance to the building.

Confused Ishikawa-san called after her.

"Don't you want to know why? Where are you going, it's only 11 o'clock?"

"Home to eat humble pie." Drifted back the weary reply, and the two palms of the glass door came together.

* * *

To lose one valuable asset would seem folly, but to lose two could only be viewed as downright carelessness, the third loss was of little consequence, an appeasement to his anger. The Dragon master's jaw clenched tightly as he terminated the call to what could only be described as a shambles. Not only did he need a new assistant and desk clerk, he had just fired the news bearer for all departments. A small smile crept its way through his dark mood as he thought about Kaiba Corp's deprivation from their unfortunate gossip queen, who at this moment was deciding the fate of Mori-san; kill her fast or slow.

Ishikawa couldn't decide which would afford him the greater satisfaction. A part of him conceded it was his own fault, he should have ignored the flashing light and returned to his office; but his ego won out, and the slalom to his demise rushed quickly forth with his gossiping mouth. Slowly, definitely slowly, he thought as the two hands of the glass entrance closed together once more.

Shrewd amber like eyes watched the departure of yet another employee from the massive glass building, just as they had for many days now. Master was right; the time would come soon when vengeance could be wrought for past hurts. It was only a matter of patience, but did he have enough of that to wait? A small hiss like chuckle escaped with the thought of a game. A little sport would keep his senses sharp and after all who would miss an insignificant. Shifting from the shadows of a neighbouring building he walked as Moses through the Red Sea in the wake of the hapless Ishikawa, leaving those he passed with an unpleasant sensation down their spine.

* * *

_a/n Okay yes I've started again, but there were still too many mistakes, and hopefully this time the document manager will save the changes._


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n - I might suggest re reading chapter 1 before continuing as a few changes have been made. My muse dictated that I should do this because of great gaping holes I had left_

* * *

Anzu rolled her neck hoping to relieve the tension that had built within, but was brought back to reality with the mewling beast winding its way through her legs. Looking down she took pity on the blue-eyed creature staring back at her.

"I'm sorry Kaiba, I forgot to feed you this morning, didn't I?" Water dripped from her hair onto the supposedly famished animal, earning her a shake of the head and a look worthy of his namesake. "Sorry little one, it's not my fault the weather bureau suck at their job."

Opening the refrigerator she retrieved an open can, emptying its contents into her expectant pets plate. Diving on the generous morsel, a loud purr emanated from deep within the grateful animals body. Anzu chuckled, patting the sleek brown fur.

"Forgiven am I Kaiba?" The cat flicked her a fearful look and bolted from the room. "Maybe not then." She continued as she rose from her squatted position, a solid but warm wall was suddenly felt where previously there had been none. Swinging round she backed away from the new admit to her home.

"What are you doing here, how did you get in?"

A raised brow met her question, and her eyes followed the white missile as it left her uninvited guests hand and landed on the table.

"I came to return this. You know in this neighbourhood you should take more care with your doors. Leaving them open like you did is just the invitation any self respecting criminal likes."

She continued to stare at the full envelope in dismay. Finally looking him in the face, she saw a flicker of concern pass through as he took in the whole of her countenance. Only on rare occasions had she caught him with his guard down and none of those involved her. Always Mokuba. A small jealousy flittered through her being and she quashed it as soon as it appeared. She was just an employee; Mokuba was his brother and entitled to that affection.

"Was." Her mind emphasised the word in its proper tense.

"I don't like deceit Mazaki, and your failure to answer my question the other day, reeks of it." He paused to close the door.

"I've completed the tracecert you know."

Swallowing Anzu waited the handing down of her sentence only to start at the suddenness of her phone. Caught like a deer in the headlights she glanced from the phone to Kaiba and back again. Uncertain whether to answer it or not she finally moved her leaden legs in the direction of the shrill object. A swift command soon halted her though.

"Leave it, if they need you that desperately they'll ring back."

She knew she should swipe him for his arrogance, but a small childish part of her was glad that he was talking with her and not shouting, to rebuke him would change this small truce. Finally remembering her manners she offered a seat and refreshments. She took the given grunt as an acceptance and made her way to the stove to heat the ready pot of coffee. This was one of the few indulgences she allowed herself, diet was important to any dancer, but to one with hopes of making it professionally it was a given to look after yourself within and without. Now her excuses for remaining in Domino had been stripped away she focused herself to the hard road ahead, one she chided herself that should have been completed this very year, had she followed her head instead of her heart. With a sigh she collected the two mugs, turning to find the room deserted she made her way to her living room. Had she not felt so despondent she would have laughed at the sight of the two Kaiba's staring each other down in their bid to possess the warmest seat in the room.

"He'll win you know." She said, placing the hot coffee mug on the table beside the chair. "He always does."

Looking from the cat to his host, he smirked and gave a small toss of his head. "Of course, he's a Kaiba,"

Anzu flushed, she hadn't thought at what point he had entered the house. Embarrassment and the feeling of having been caught with ones hand in the biscuit barrel nearly caused her to drop her own coffee. As it was she partially spilt it down the front of her.

"I was going to suggest earlier that you change out of those wet clothes before you get a cold. I want answers Mazaki, and you snivelling and sneezing all the way through this conversation is about as attractive as the hobo look you are now presenting, go change."

Placing her cup on the table beside his, she walked as a scolded child to her room. While Kaiba continued to stare down Kaiba in the bid for the warmest seat, only this time the furry element recognised defeat and left with a notable stamp of its four feet. Kaiba having once again proven his superiority sniffed derisively at the unseemly gesture and went in search of the bathroom. Closing the door behind him he turned to the object of his desire, but a change of light caught the corner of his eye. Turning his head to the right the slightly ajar door took his interest and all previous needs gave way to curiosity. Anzu Mazaki appeared to be a girl of simple tastes, at least judging by the rest of her house. Always elegant in dress whether casual or formal, what then would her bedroom be like? After all it was the room that often held the greatest secrets. Not even considering she may still be in there, he trod quietly to the door for a peek. He was disappointed to see that the room was just as simple as the rest of the house and turned to step back to the toilet. Catching the handle of the door in the place of his kidney's Kaiba let out a howl whipping round to find a decidedly under dressed Mazaki standing before him. Holding the small of his back he stepped back awkwardly, only to lurch forward again with the sudden caterwaul from yet another injured Kaiba, whose tail had taken the brunt of his need to distance himself from the underwear clad vision before him. Rooted to the spot in complete awe, Anzu took in the whole of the two Kaiba's plight, before realising she was standing before him practically naked. She wrapped her arms about herself in an attempt to protect what remained of her modesty, but realised the futility and reached for a towel instead and continued to watch as her former boss glared angrily from cat to mistress.

"What self respecting _animal_ hides in a toilet?" The disgust in his voice rang through as clearly as the look he had given her three days hence.

The spark of indignity returned within Anzu's breast. Attack her, yes. Attack her cat, not on your life.

"He's not an _animal_," giving the word as much emphasis as he had. "He's a cat, and he has a name, and you're in his domain"

"Change it."

"No!"

"I demand you change its name."

Anzu's eyes flashed the darkest hue of sapphire.

"Why should I, after all you're both peeping toms."

Whatever truce she had relished earlier was duly lost at this moment and the two-legged peeping Tom reefed open the bathroom door striding swiftly to the exit. In anger he nearly ripped his jacket as he slid it over his arms. Once again turning to face her, he wore the age-old smirk that came with a smack down.

"Hopefully next time it will be something worth looking at."

Slamming the door behind him Kaiba stood on the step trying to calm his temper before returning to the office. So much for getting to the root of it all and getting the only assistant he'd ever trusted back. Everything pointed to the mistake being hers, the tracecert showed her log in, the IP showed the originator as being her computer, but his gut told him to look elsewhere. She had completed these transactions a thousand times before without error, why now? He raised his hand to reopen the door he'd just maimed, but lowered it with the sound that emanated from within. He had caused that sound, and going back in would only injure the crying party's dignity further. Walking swiftly to the driver's door, he slipped behind the wheel and out of the rain. He would get his answers and when he did God help anyone involved in this ruse. His finger stilled before the starter button, as the image of a dancing nancy paraded within his mind. The stupid dog and his bitch had been very certain of their quest. Spies within she'd said. One word replaced all else.

MOKUBA!

But why, why had he allowed them to coerce him into this scheme. What could he possibly gain that would outweigh the danger of crossing his older brother. And then it hit him like a thunderbolt.

"Alright Kajaku, let's see just how fail proof this challenge of yours is."

And the engine roared to life.


	3. Chapter 3

To say all were concerned with the state of the Dragon Lover's mind would be the grossest of understatements. His mood upon return to his great glass empire was anything but sullen or angry. In fact it was the most distressingly cheerful façade they had ever witnessed, and as such none moved from within the confines of their own little empire within the empire, but with swiftness of a click all were aware of his return and mental state. A project assistant about to cross the hall to an opposite room baulked at the door as her owlish eyes took in the form of her lord and master exiting the lift, like a frightened mouse she scurried back in and nearly slammed the door in his face.

Seto stood to his greatest height and peered down his nose at the terrified girl. Looking to her immediate supervisor for support, she realised quickly there would be none. Mentally she tallied her personal items that would require packing and the people she would need to address to hand over her contribution in the current project of interest to Kaiba Corp. As Kaiba continued to scrutinise her, Oshii-sans heart nearly pounded out of her chest as she awoke to the fact he was making his way toward her. With an idle glance at her monitor, the revelation the company staff now considered him deranged earned a haughty eyebrow and Oshii-sans face took on a ghastly colour.

Placing himself on the corner of her desk, her lord and master leant forward resting one arm across his bent leg and proceeded to consider his nails in silence. The poor girl could see no route by which to escape and so sat with baited breath for her demise. She mentally prepared herself for the renowned roasting that all who upset Kaiba received so as not to leave the room a blubbering mess. A girl has pride she told herself. Which is why she wished the earth had swallowed her with the events of the minutes that followed her mental note to self. Gathering her handbag Oshii-san made her way to the ladies toilet and splashed her puffy eyes. A good deal of make-up could be the only solution to the wreck she saw before her in the mirror. Satisfied she proceeded to the Lobby and those that had deemed it safe to exit their cubicle watched as yet another from their ranks was dispersed. She could hear them whispering as she passed, so raised her head a little higher as she walked toward her destination. A strained face greeted her cheerful façade.

"I'm here to relieve you of your duties," she stated simply, and took control of the headset. "Kaiba Corporation, can you please hold."

Having filled one vacancy, Kaiba now brought his attention solely to the one, which affected him directly. Satisfying himself that his slate was clean for the day, Kaiba had given Oshii-san strict instructions that he was not to be disturbed, he had a matter of importance to consider and any interruption would break his chain of thought.

"Spies within." He mused.

Mokuba he had deduced was one, was Mazaki another? Or was she an unwitting accomplice in this stupid prank of Kajaku's. Mentally he moved the pawns about the board into their respective positions. Weighing up each of the possible players and how they might benefit proved exhausting and irritating. With a look at the dusky sky he decided it was time to sleep on the matter and spend what was left of the day with his Brutus.

"Hn, I will win this Kajaku," his fist hit the desk with a loud retort.

Pulling into the driveway of the mansion, he was surprised to find an excited Mokuba waiting for him.

_Well that's a change from the last few days, I must say._

"You're in a good mood."

"Yep." Was all that followed

"Do I dare ask the reason why, or would ignorance be the better part of valour?"

"Nope."

"Do they only speak Monosyllabically at your school these days, because if that's the case you're changing. I'm not paying good money for little result." There was something afoot and uneasiness was settling into the elder's stomach.

"I've got a special dinner planned tonight." Came back Mokuba, his face beamed with this impart.

"Oh." Wariness laced the reply.

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "Anzu's taking me to the arcade and then we're heading to that new burger place and then…"

It was difficult to take it all in as the kid sounded like he was a high dub recording on speed. Seto gave a quick twitch and stretched his eye muscles in an attempt to stay with the plot, but conceded soon after he was lost. Only with the final question was he able to focus again. He swallowed visibly and considered the options.

"Not tonight Mokie, but I tell you what, I've nothing scheduled for tomorrow and following today I don't think even the idiots I employ would dare to put a foot out of place. Let's all of us have breakfast together."

Mokuba's eyes were out on stalks. "You mean it? Really can we?"

Tousling the unruly hair, Seto stepped toward the door, pausing only to offer one last piece of sanguine advice to his younger sibling.

"Let's make it a surprise, okay? Don't tell Anzu I'm coming tomorrow."

Mokuba's brow furrowed a little at this. "Has something happened Seto, why can't I tell her."

Seto turned to face him squarely on. "Yes Mokuba things have happened as well you know. I fired her on Saturday, _remember?_"

He watched the smile disappear and the bob of the young boys throat on swallowing.

"Don't worry Mokuba, tomorrow is about making things right. Mazaki will get her job back, and as for the mutt's girlfriend…"

The swift return of happiness in Mokuba's face disappeared just as swiftly at the mention of his blackmailer. He tried to present a blank canvas but knew instinctively that his brother had already discovered his treason. He wondered when the punishment would be dealt, but was pulled from this thought by the appearance of his chauffeur.

"You'd better go, it's rude to keep your date waiting." A smirk pulled at the corner of the Dragon's mouth. The deep flush that crept its way up Mokuba's features confirmed his earlier suspicions. The child was in love.

"She's not my date," He stammered.

"Sure," Elder threw back as he crossed the threshold. "Just remember not a word."

And with that the door closed, preventing said elder from hearing the mutterings about embarrassments and microphones, as the sullen child closed the door of the Limo behind him.

In his ignorance of earlier events he had hoped to bring the two together as a matter of self-preservation. Now he would be vulnerable to Anzu's probing over the events of the past few days. Maybe he should post pone their arrangement tonight and use the bluff of breakfast to forestall the inquisition. In truth he had no idea on how to tell Anzu about the challenge without some element of awkwardness appearing in their friendship. Unlike Seto, she would realise instantly his motives. To his mind his brother had a brilliant mind in everything except personal relationships. How could he have spent so much time in her company without knowing how she felt about him? To think Seto thought that he, he Mokuba, was in love with Anzu just cemented his conviction that his brother was an emotional moron. Sighing he watched the trees whiz by as they approached the city. Of course he was, he pinched his thumb and index finger together to emphasise the point, a smidgeon in love with her; just a smidgeon. What he felt was more than romantic though. She had proved to be everything he had been without his whole life. A compatriot, a sister, his mind paused with the impact of the final thought. A mother! She knew him inside out. Understood all his angst of his birth and life in Gozaburo's house. His fears and nightmares he could share with her without fear of laughter. He wanted her to stay in his life so badly, and knew that if she were to leave he would not only wither and die; but so too his brother. Mokuba wanted nothing but the best for Anzu, and knew of her dreams to dance; but a selfish part of him gripped the knowledge that if she truly with all her heart wanted this she would have taken the offered scholarship on the completion of high school. Instead she stayed with them. Them, not Yugi or Jou or Honda, but them the Kaiba's, she tramped on her friends disappoint and concerns and took the job he'd wheedled his brother to give her without hesitation. And with the advent of Mai's grand plan he was easily persuaded, because he held that knowledge and desire, but how close had he come to losing it all on Saturday and what would she say tonight when he would be forced to confess all. Easy enough for Seto to say keep breakfast a secret. What if she didn't want to see him either after tonight?

It took a moment to realise the cause of this dilemma was now seated across from him.

"Are you okay Mokuba?" Came his angel's voice. A true vision in a soft cerulean blouse and navy denim pants.

And with that the child burst into tears.

* * *

There was a spark within the blue orbs as they landed on a certain blonde bombshell and her partner in crime. As said bombshell turned about there could be no doubting that the fountain of youth had runneth over and it was time for her and her beau to beat a hasty retreat.

"Katsuya." She hissed in his ear

Frowning, he looked over his shoulder at her. "Mai, I'm about ta trounce dis guy, wait a minute will ya?"

Grasping his earlobe firmly between two fingers she yanked his head towards her.

His eyes widened with the pressure exerted on the sensitive skin, while his stomach dropped with the vicious look she was sending him.

"Unless you want this to be your one and only victory, " she hissed again through gritted teeth "I would suggest you MOVE IT!"

"Woah man, lets call it a draw," His opponent raised his hands in a bid to show peace. "I've learnt the hard way to never argue with PMT."

The look once directed at her beloved fell across the table.

"Yep, next time man." The occupants scattered from the other side of the table.

"Well, well, well," Came a silky voice.

Jou lost all colour, and with a final dirty look Mai switched from devil to angel as she spun about to face the one she'd been trying to escape.

"How are we all tonight?" Battle always required bushido.

Caught between a look of sickness and constipation, Jou tried to laugh but only achieved a croak. Mai however understood the game afoot and moved into action.

"Stellar, absolutely stellar darling. Oh and you've got little Mokie with you, does the Iceman pay extra for baby sitting."

Mokuba stood shocked but steadied at the weight of Anzu's hand.

"Actually Mai, I no longer work for the Iceman as you call him. Don't you recall our conversation the other day? He sacked me because of the transfer error I made."

Mai crossed her arms in feigned boredom, and sniffed delicately. "Did you really give him the money back?" Cat continued, smoothing the cuticles of her nails.

"Well seeing as the money can't be transferred at _all_ from the company to his account, I felt obliged to make recompense for such a stupid mistake."

An eyebrow rose discreetly with this disclosure. "Not even one cent hey, what a shame."

"Yes isn't it. Come on Mokuba let's get this over with, I've suddenly developed an appetite."

Jou, who had wisely remained silent throughout gulped at this admission. His brain skimmed over the possible morsels Anzu was planning to eat, and more than a few held his name.

As Anzu and Mokuba made their way to the counter for tokens, a casual question wafted to her ears. "Did the Iceman accept your money?"

Anzu's lips twitched and her eyes glittered. "No."

Only the shimmer in Mai's eyes betrayed the glee she felt within, and inwardly the cat began to lick her paws clean.

* * *

_a/n - thank you to all reviewers, I hope this is still to your satisfaction, though different to its original form._


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n - Thank you to all reviewers. Your critiques are taken and received with great warmth and appreciation and I hope that this continuation meets with approval, as short as it is._

* * *

Bleary eyes peeked from beneath the sumptuously warm duvet, reaching for the clock at her beside, Anzu groaned as she realised the time. It was early, too early in fact to have someone beating down her door; but right or wrong they wanted in and weren't about to stop until they got there.

With the heel of her hand Anzu rubbed the sleep from her eyes, donning the beautiful silk gown her friend Jun had sent from New York she made her way through the living room to the front door. Yawning she squinted through the peephole to espy her visitor.

"Ohh, shoot me now." With a sigh she opened the door.

"Nice outfit Mazaki, breakfast should be, " He paused pretending to consider his next word. "Interesting!"

Glancing from the corner of her eye Anzu observed an altogether unimpressed Mokuba, who was too tired and grumpy to even summon the energy to be apologetic for his deception.

Lazily shifting his gaze between the two Seto smirked. "Well aren't we just the happiest little rays of sunshine to grace the day?"

Mokuba shot him a dirty look, and pushed forward.

Stifling yet another yawn, Anzu opened the door wider, hissing in Mokuba's ear as he passed. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming too?"

"He is the cats namesake, and told him not to. I do hope my presence isn't a _problem_, hm Mazaki?" Turning about he nearly dropped her to the floor with the most debonair of smiles.

"Get a hold of yourself, you stupid girl. It's not real he's just messing with your head. But God I wish he'd smile like that more often."

With the inner turmiol still raging Anzu excused herself to go dress.

"You're not going to be too long, are you? We did after all agree on breakfast, not dinner." Settling himself to await her return, he smiled at the glare and muttered retort as she disappeared toward her room. "By the way where is that squalling namesake of mine? Surely not inside on such a splendid morning!"

He proceeded to make a show of removing hair from his crisply pressed grey satin trousers. Sticking her head back out the door, Anzu replied with a completely disarming smile, though her insides seethed. "No, and if you don't believe me, you might want to stakeout the bathroom, but then one may not like what they see, choice is yours."

The mirth faded somewhat as his mind sang out, "Touche!"

Mokuba's eyes flicked from his brother to the now closed door, a sharp intake of air by his brother, warned the younger that a dangerous game of wits were afoot, and unless one wanted to become a modern day Joan De Arc; one should keep their nose super clean and out of view. Suddenly breakfast did not feel so appealing, and his mind worked feverishly on ways to abscond.

Despite the varying arguments with herself, Anzu took only a handful of minutes to reappear in a vision so splendid that both Kaiba's were forced to swallow. Mokuba's sleepy state dispersed within seconds of her walking through to the kitchen for her handbag, while the elder fingered his collar somewhat unconsciously. Reappearing she raised a delicate brow at the elder.

"I thought this was breakfast not dinner, chop chop?" And an angelic smile beautified her elegant attire.

The two watched the graceful swan, attired in a Yve St Laurent mode white suit, and Chinook hair style, float toward and hold open the front door. Mokuba whet his lips and flicked a hesitant look at Seto before rising and sidling through the door. As always the elder moved with ease that neither accentuated nor betrayed the torrent of hormones raging within. He merely sniffed as he passed her by, and offered a familiar remonstrance of the quality of neighbour she held. Locking the front door she followed them both to Seto's personal car laying in wait at the kerb.

Not many would recognise the Subaru Impreza awd in relation to Domino's most eligible bachelor. A fact to which the owner was eternally grateful, age-old business dictated a certain level of snobbery was required. Therefore the limo was essential, however anonymity required something subtle. Something that would draw the least notice, and as such, Kaiba Corp's great dragon lover was able to partake in many of Mokuba's school activities, and private meetings with little attention until well after the fact. Pulling up beside the front doors of his desired destination, he handed the keys to the valet while the porter ushered the guests through. Anzu looked about her in wonder, and secretly thanked the gods for talking her out of her original choice of attire. Looking across to Mokuba, she guessed that this had not been his selection and had to stifle a giggle as she observed the child's jaw dropping lower with each sweep of his saucer like eyes. Striding between the two, Seto lead the way forward with a swift command to his brother.

"Flies Mokuba!"

For a moment the younger did not register that he had been spoken, so the command to close one's mouth was not duly obeyed until his gaze met with Seto's and then it shut instantly.

"Ah Kaiba-san, again a pleasure, and as always such charming company." The Maitre d bestowed a schmoozing smile upon Anzu, who looked quite disconcerted at the comment. Kaiba's jaw twitched as Mokuba set accusing eyes upon him. The Maitre d oblivious to the silent parody behind continued his discourse as he showed them to seat, placed the napkin across their lap and proceeded to pour their drinks leaving them with a parting bow and careless "Just as you always like it sir."

Anzu looked from her glass of champagne to Kaiba and back again, not truly focusing on either. The revelation that the all work and no play image were as virtual as one of his gaming disks was proving quite overwhelming. That and the slight niggling scratchiness in her throat signalling the onset of a cold, she was pulled from her own thoughts by the sudden inversion of Mokuba's feelings.

"So this is _just as you always like it sir!_" Anzu winced at the emphasis given and paled at the responding look.

"Don't you _dare _Mokuba. When you are my age feel free to do the same." His peripheral took in the fidgeting of Anzu as she tried to make herself invisible behind her menu. "And in case you had forgotten we have a guest."

Abashed, Mokuba mumbled an apology, but all could see from his posture that the war was far from over.

Returning shortly the Maitre d waited with a simpering smile as Anzu finally made sense of the words that had been swimming before her eyes and gave her order, Mokuba's and Seto's following swiftly after. Collecting the menu's his little titter about the minds of women died in his throat as he met the arctic glare of his highest paying guest. Not sure how to remove himself from the hole he'd just dug, the Maitre d looked to the front and was delighted to find a saviour in the face of a new guest, "And not just anyone." He exclaimed out loud.

Kaiba turned with bored interest to see what excuse he had found to save himself, but boredom was soon replaced with an extremely appreciative eye. Anzu swallowed involuntarily at the chemistry taking place before her eyes.

"_Well Mai_," Her mind taunted, "_You may have a sure fire win, but somehow I think the outcome will be a little different to what you and Mokuba pictured_."

She chanced a glance at Mai's accomplice only to find him just as entranced as his brother by the beautiful stranger. Anzu picked up her glass of champagne and sipped, pretending to take an interest in the décor so as not to torment herself further. It was a few moments before she realised that the torment stood right at her shoulder with the overly excited Maitre d beside.

"But there is an extra seat, and I'm sure," She flashed a smile at the two seated males, "That they will have no objection if I steal…"

The beautiful creature didn't even finish her sentence before the two Kaiba's rose to show her to her seat. Anzu just blinked.

"See, " She said with a wave of her hand to the man, "Now I am going to be naughty just this once and have what they are having, because this is a celebration."

Mokuba came out of his trance. "A celebration? What celebration?"

The beautiful hazel eyes of their new found guest twinkled in time with her smile.

"Because," Here she paused, "I am sitting with my oldest and dearest."

Anzu pulled back to look at her a frown puckering her brow. Suddenly she lurched forward, eyes wide.

"Jun?"

The excited woman clapped her hands lightly at her friend's recognition. The Maitre d looked ready to faint.

"M'mselle is friends with the great Prima Ballerina?" And it was though the first meeting between servant and guest had never been.


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n - I was on a roll today, so I thought I might as well add the next chapter also. Thank you again to those who have been following this story, especially Anshu, who's a much better writer than I._

* * *

Jun turned affronted eyes upon the man serving them. "It's not I who is the great ballerina, it is M'mselle herself." She gestured toward Anzu with open hands.

The morning was starting to prove all too much for his nerves. Blinking owlishly he dared venture the question of how. Jun sniffed lightly. "It wasn't I who was given a scholarship to the principle school of dance."

All three sets of male eyes turned their attention upon Anzu. Mokuba's voice came quietly. "You were offered a scholarship? You said you failed the audition."

Jun's smile faltered and Anzu's eyes dropped to the empty place before her. Gripping the champagne flute she downed the contents in one go.

"Can I have another please?" Anzu stuttered.

Jun's eyebrows shot to her hairline and she stifled a giggle, before sobering to the situation once more.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything but the silly man made me. Do you forgive mon cher?" Jun looked from Anzu to the very hurt Mokuba. "You must be Kaiba Mokuba, Anzu would often speak of you at class and still does so in her letters to me."

Mokuba stayed in sulky silence. The one he thought he could trust never to lie to him had done just that. Jun dipped her head trying to catch his eye. "She did it for the most admirable of reasons you know." He looked up.

"There's never a good reason to lie."

Jun gave a knowing look. "Not even to protect the heart of those you love most little one?"

Mokuba's face was stony.

"Do you not remember what you said to her?"

"Good grief Jun," exclaimed a now slightly tipsy Anzu, who hoped the meal would arrive soon to fill some of the emptiness the beverage was swimming around in. "That was…" She tried to calculate the time.

"Four years ago." Helped Jun

"Well you can't honestly expect him to remember…"

Mokuba cut in. "I said it would break my heart, and I would never feel safe if you weren't around."

Jun smiled and nodded, turning an "I told you so look at her dearest friend". Earning in return a steely glare whilst her 'dearest' leapt towards the boy who looked to the world like he would cry. Seto just sat in quiet contemplation.

Having at last remembered her manners, breakfasts arrival playing more than a small role in this achievement; Anzu formally introduced her friend to her companions and proceeded to grill her unmercifully about her return and failure to tell her.

Jun laughed. "Anzu I rang and left a message for you the day before. Honestly he," and here she indicated Seto, "can't be working you that hard."

And just like that sobriety reigned once more.

"Oh dear, I really am making a fist of things this morning. Shall I step out and start again."

"Not at all." Came the deep and silky resonance of He.

Anzu watched in awe at the ease in which conversation flowed between the two strangers, and it occurred to her that she had never been graced with such a privilege. Even Mokuba seemed to come out of himself and join in and for the rest of breakfast Anzu was able, without interruption, to observe a magical connection. Though better for the sustenance, she was still light headed enough from the champagne and brewing illness to let her mind and heart run away with themselves. Like a robot she arose and said goodbye to the three, excusing herself with the promise of entering a future meeting in the busy CEO's diary, the knowledge that she had been reinstated coming as part of the discourse.

"_Yes_," Her mind scolded as she passed through the front doors of the exclusive hotel, "_You are back exactly where you belong, no more than what you were previously_."

"And no less," She added quietly.

"Sorry Miss." The porter stepped forward.

"I was talking to myself…sorry." With a light step she moved forward from the building only to stop and look about her, the earlier frown reappearing. A shiver made its way down her spine and back to the roots of her hair, but nothing obvious sprang into view. Scanning the area once more, her eyes came to rest on a shadowed alley way and curiosity brought her a step closer. However, the lilt of Jun's voice broke her reverie and the moment passed.

"Heaven's dearest I thought you'd be long gone," The distraction in her friends face brought uneasiness to Jun and her eyes flickered nervously about. "Is something wrong?"

The smile was too swift and reply to sudden to push the demons of Jun's heart away. Fate was at work and she understood now why she must return to a place where only one good thing remained. Well maybe more than one thing, the quiet thought passed through her mind. With a smile she thanked the Kaiba's for the offer of a lift, but declined stating it would be good to reacquaint herself with the city from the ground up again. She waited with them as the valet brought Seto's car to him, but the conversation was stilted as she looked about for signs of why her dearest was so distracted.

Mokuba laughed. "You're as bad as Anzu now."

The returned smile didn't quite make it all the way to the souls windows, and her sudden frown alerted both males that something was afoot. Mokuba tried to see what Jun could see, but failed miserably, without a clue as to what he was looking for; the concession that finding a needle in a haystack would prove easier ended the search, but not the curiosity.

"What are you looking for Jun?"

"Mokuba." Stern voice offered a warning against nosiness.

"Oh nothing, and then again," The shadows of the alleyway shifted slightly; with a gentle rub she focused her eyes that way again.

Mokuba stood in expectant silence. She smiled down at him. "It was nothing after all, just my jet lagged brain playing tricks on me. Ahh your car is arrived, until we meet again Mon Cher."

Mokuba giggled. "Do you know a lot of French, could you teach me?"

Jun laughed openly. "I'll let you in on a secret, I know very little; only what Mdme Timu used to say in class." Leaning conspiratorially toward Mokuba she lowered her voice. "And I strongly suspect that is all she knows too."

Mokuba tried to take this in. "But Jun, her name sounds French."

Jun tapped her nose a couple of times and the tinkle of her laugh could be heard floating back on the small breeze.

"Women!" Muttered the youngest sliding into the front seat, earning a smirk from the driver's side.

Having deposited Mokuba at his home away from home, the thoughtful CEO set course for his office. Seto almost pitied Yugi, as he walked back to his car, the King of Games had barely managed a hello before the excited teen opened the floodgates on his unusual morning. And as Seto looked back through the glass from the car, it was evident that no further progression on Yugi's part had been made.

Striding forth from the lift to his office, Seto's step slowed marginally as he took in the scene ahead. Anzu sat as though nailed to her chair, while some weedy looking little man, not much older than she, leaned menacingly over her. The point of which failed him, as the entirety of his diatribe could be heard six blocks away.

Anzu winced under the tirade, her ears hurting from the sharpness of his voice offering another tell tale sign to her coming unwellness.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I have been away. I knew nothing of the conversation between you and Mori-san." She tried in vain to appease and met with a nasty sneer and derisive sniff.

"Well for your _incompetence_, you just might find yourself away permanently. Oki…."

"Problem?" Anzu peaked round her attacker to the source of the question.

Turning about the assistant presented his smarmiest smile, and gathered his briefcase closer.

"Yes Kaiba-san, your," and with a toss of his head to indicate he was meaning Anzu, "here just lost you a multi million dollar deal. Goodbye."

Moving to step round the now closed face CEO, the assistant shuddered as he felt the grip of Kaiba's hand around the top of his arm. All cockiness left him as the arctic glare drilled down upon him, and fear swept through every limb as the all too familiar smirk made its way to the young mans lips.

"Enlighten me."

The weedy little assistant's mouth went dry, and what words came were broken. By the end, including a call to Okinori's office he resembled little more than a puddle upon the floor, and as such was swept toward the lift with a profusion of apologies Anzu's way.

"Did you really have to do that?" She asked, watching the lift door close.

A closed expression met her gaze. "Do you want to follow?"

Sitting herself down, she resumed her tasks for the day in silence.


End file.
